


Что случается в Москве...

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discussion of Howard & Maria's deaths, Dissociative Identity Disorder, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони в очередной раз похитили, Баки его спасает.





	Что случается в Москве...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Happens in Moscow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266954) by [TheSopherfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSopherfly/pseuds/TheSopherfly). 



В первый момент Тони решил, что ему это снится. Честно говоря, он провел столько времени привязанным к стулу, что все вокруг казалось сном. Веревки вокруг запястий и щиколоток — реальность или игра воображения? Это челюсть от боли пульсирует или онемела? Было ли хоть что-то здесь настоящим? Тони казалось, что он плывет по воздуху, качается на волнах, и течение уносит его прочь, пока мир вокруг погружается во тьму.   
  
— Старк.  
  
Темнота отступила. Кто-то звал его по имени, голос казался знакомым. Но кто? Тони моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Стив? Не может быть. Стив не придет. Не пришел бы, только не ради Тони. И вообще, какая разница, кто это, все равно ему только мерещится. Тони снова моргнул, наконец из пятен света сложился образ, и тут он окончательно убедился, что спит. Длинные темные волосы, яркие голубые глаза, металлическая рука — не ошибешься. Должно быть, ее восстановили, подумал Тони. На вид новая, аккуратнее, наверняка вибраниумная.   
  
«Соберись, Старк».  
  
Так. Барнс. Баки Барнс. Зачем он здесь? Это часть плана Росса? Зимний Солдат пришел закончить то, что начал Росс?  
  
Нет. Тони ошибся. Глаза Барнса были живыми, сосредоточенными, ничего общего с тяжелым остекленевшим взглядом запрограммированного Солдата. Это был Баки. И все-таки, зачем он здесь?  
  
— Ты со мной, Старк?  
  
Черт? Он что, отрубился? Скорее всего. Но если это сон, в чем разница?  
  
— Да. Здесь. Не сплю, — прохрипел Тони.  
  
Голос сорвал, вот дерьмо. А ведь старался не кричать: если кричишь, значит, они тебя достали. Но лучше уж орать, чем сдаться.  
  
Баки опустился перед ним на колени.  
  
— Знаешь, где ты?  
  
Тони поймал его взгляд и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Это «Песочница». Старая база Щ.И.Т.а, ГИДРА прибрала ее к рукам, — Баки замолчал, с тревогой рассматривая Тони. — Знаешь, сколько здесь пробыл?  
  
— Нет, — повторил Тони.  
  
— Сорок пять часов.  
  
Ну, теперь понятно, почему все как во сне. Если не считать моментов, когда терял сознание, он уже два дня не спит.  
  
— Можешь сказать, что с тобой делали?  
  
Тони отвел глаза.  
  
— Пытали. Деталей не помню.   
  
Лицо Баки окаменело, и Тони вздрогнул.  
  
— Тише, тише. Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
  
Тони сглотнул, стараясь не поддаваться панике, когда Баки исчез из поля зрения.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Отвязываю тебя.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо…  
  
Чуть расслабившись, Тони опустил голову и прикрыл глаза. Боже, как все болит-то. Староват он уже для таких дел.  
  
— Кто тебя похитил, знаешь? — спросил Баки, возясь с узлом на левом запястье.  
  
Тони вспомнил чертов дротик с транквилизатором, впившийся в плечо, прежде чем он успел среагировать.  
  
— Росс. Подкараулил в моем кабинете.   
  
Наконец веревки ослабли, и Тони зашипел от боли, прижимая руку к груди.   
  
— Но пытал тебя не он.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда кто?  
  
Баки освободил его правую руку. Боже, ну наконец! Тони наклонился вперед, опираясь на локти, и запустил пальцы в волосы.   
  
— Пара громил. Бритые, в броне.  
  
— Об этих уже позаботился.  
  
Тони фыркнул.  
  
— Ну само собой.  
  
Баки занялся узлами на щиколотках, не слишком тугими — все равно Тони не сумел бы до них дотянуться. Через считанные секунды он был свободен и только тогда смог наконец нормально дышать. Он с шумом втянул воздух, унизительно громко икнул и, выдохнув, поднял лицо. Черт возьми. Тони ненавидел веревки: пытки можно было вынести, а вот пока он был связан, другие умирали. Обычно — у него на глазах.  
  
Баки поднял на него серьезный мягкий взгляд.  
  
— Эй, ты в порядке?  
  
_Блядь. Люди не издают такие звуки, когда они в порядке, а?_    
  
— Ага. Да, я в норме.  
  
Баки кивнул и, поднявшись, отступил на шаг.   
  
— Идти сможешь?  
  
— Скажем так, в мои планы определенно не входит позволять тебе меня нести.   
  
Очевидно, Баки был не настолько суров, как считал Тони, потому что оценил шутку, самую малость приподняв уголок рта.  
  
— Даже не собирался.  
  
Баки двинулся к выходу. Внезапно испугавшись, что его тут бросят, Тони через силу поднялся, хотя все тело вопило от боли. Что-то явно пошло не так, потому что он обнаружил себя стоящим коленями в грязи. Ноги не желали слушаться, мышцы вибрировали от напряжения в попытке не свалиться.  
  
— Старк.  
  
— Прости. Прости, уже иду, сейчас.  
  
Баки снова оказался рядом, совсем близко — Тони мог поклясться, что чувствует исходящее от него тепло, — обхватил Тони за пояс, помогая встать.  
  
— Давай-ка, руку мне на плечо. Вот так. Пойдем.  
  
Тони так и сделал, позволив поднять себя на ноги.   
  
— Извини. Просто… устал.  
  
— Не извиняйся, продолжай идти.  
  
Это Тони мог. Повиснув у Баки на плечах, он переставлял одну ногу за другой, следя, куда ступает. Они шли тем же коридором, по которому его притащили сюда два дня назад. Сейчас повсюду были тела. Множество тел. Мертвых, можно не сомневаться. Баки, в отличие от Стива, в таких ситуациях ничего не оставлял на волю случая. Обычно Тони был равнодушен к виду крови, но сейчас от этого зрелища закружилась голова. Он зажмурился, пытаясь побороть слабость в конечностях.  
  
— Все нормально, Старк?  
  
— Да-да, порядок.

 

***

  
Очнулся Тони уже в квинджете. Потер рукой лицо, спросил:  
  
— Ох, я что, снова отключился?   
  
— Угу. Не волнуйся, никто не видел, как я тебя нес.  
  
Тони застонал и прикрыл глаза ладонями. Ну прекрасно. Мало того, что Баки Барнс его спас (этот вопрос еще нужно будет прояснить, но, черт возьми, всему свое время), так еще и на руках его тащил, как будто Тони — угодившая в беду девица. А он не девица!   
  
Тони сел и попытался сориентироваться. Оказалось, что лежал он на импровизированной койке, составленной из трех маленьких деревянных ящиков, поверх которых были наброшены какие-то куртки.   
  
— Хм, я…  
  
— У тебя есть вопросы, — перебил его Баки. — Давай. Постараюсь на них ответить, пока ты голову не сломал, слишком много думая.  
  
У Тони не осталось моральных сил на споры.  
  
— Хорошо. Как ты меня нашел?  
  
— При тебе остался одноразовый телефон. Эти идиоты оказались слишком тупы, чтобы уничтожить его во время обыска.  
  
— Ладно, — Тони потер лицо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Если вы знали, где я, почему ты пришел один?  
  
— Стив хотел провести долбаное совещание и составить план. Потратили бы кучу времени, прежде чем оторвать задницы. Если бы вообще оторвали.   
  
— То есть, ты отправился за мной, а им ничего не сказал?  
  
Баки кивнул.  
  
— Не стоило зря терять время. Никогда не знаешь, сколько его в запасе на самом деле.  
  
Тони не нашелся с ответом. Он моргнул и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Баки.  
  
— Это что-то из солдатского опыта? Однажды ты ждал слишком долго и с тех пор решил не повторять ошибок? Или тебе не наплевать на мою судьбу?  
  
— И то и другое.  
  
Ответ Баки мало что прояснил. В их последнюю встречу Тони пытался его убить, так что это трудно назвать обменом любезностями. С чего Баки Барнсу вообще есть дело до Тони Старка?  
  
Баки прищурился.  
  
— Ты правда собирался спросить об этом вслух?   
  
_«Твою мать!»_  
  
— Вообще-то нет, — вздохнул Тони. — Но раз уж так получилось, может ответишь, чтобы я не сидел и не гадал?  
  
Какое-то время Баки молча смотрел на Тони.  
  
— Ты хороший человек. И для многих людей ты важен. И тогда в Сибири ты пытался помочь Стиви, — Баки помолчал, разглядывая свои руки. — К тому же, я тебе должен.  
  
Тони нахмурился. Вот это да. Он ведь и правда хотел помочь. Почему-то эта деталь стерлась из памяти. Он полетел в Сибирь на помощь Стиву, хотел поступить правильно. Только вот все его добрые намерения пошли коту под хвост.   
  
Ни одно хорошее дело не остается безнаказанным, так?   
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Тони, — я тут немного отвлекся, мозги еще не разогнались нормально. Мысли скачут, понимаешь. Ты сказал… Сказал, что должен мне. За что?  
  
— Твои родители.  
  
Тони с трудом заставил себя не отводить взгляд. У него была масса времени, чтобы все обдумать, уложить в голове, решить, кто на самом деле виноват. Да, Зимний Солдат был оружием, но это ГИДРА решила пустить его в ход. ГИДРА отдавала приказы. Вины самого Баки в этом не было.  
  
— Тебе мозги промыли.  
  
— Все равно, это сделал я, — ответил Баки, не глядя на него.  
  
Внезапно Тони почувствовал, что с него хватит. Он потер переносицу и закрыл глаза. У него болели суставы, щиколотки и запястья горели огнем, в голове застучало так, что остальные звуки превратились в неясный гул.  
  
— Не знаешь, где тут аптечка? Голова раскалывается.  
  
Баки молча поднялся, вытащил аптечку откуда-то из-под панели управления джета и, достав из нее бутылку с водой и таблетки, протянул их Тони.  
  
— Нам лететь еще где-то час. Есть травмы, которые не могут столько ждать? Кровотечения, о которых я не знаю?  
  
— Нет. Только голова болит. Остальное потерпит.  
  
Тони разорвал упаковку, проглотил таблетки и жадно присосался к бутылке, пока та наполовину не опустела.  
  
— Куда именно мы летим? — спросил он.  
  
— Есть одно местечко в Москве.  
  
— Москва. Ладно.

 

***

В Москве, как выяснилось, было ужасно холодно. Пока они добирались до гостиницы, Тони чувствовал, как пот буквально превращается в льдинки, и это несмотря на две куртки. Он ждал чего-то более уединенного, но спорить не собирался. В любом случае, здесь его станут искать в последнюю очередь, если, конечно, Росс не нацепил на него маячок.  
  
Когда они вошли в номер, Тони обхватил себя руками, чувствуя, как вверх по спине бегут мурашки.  
  
— Черт, ну тут и дубак.  
  
Может это прозвучало как нытье, но его терпение было на исходе. Баки был занят — регулировал отопление.  
  
— Сейчас станет теплее. Обещаю, через пару часов будешь умолять меня его выключить.   
  
— Ловлю на слове.  
  
Баки открыл один из шкафов.  
  
— Кое-что из одежды тут должно подойти тебе по размеру. Кровать твоя, я лягу на диване.  
  
Тони кивнул, чувствуя, как накатывает новая волна усталости.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— В ванной есть аптечка получше. Позволишь мне осмотреть тебя, прежде чем ляжешь спать?  
  
— Ох, — со стоном выдохнул Тони, размышляя, сколько еще будет охать, прежде чем этот день наконец закончится. — Это обязательно?  
  
— Все еще не помнишь, что с тобой делали?  
  
Тони помотал головой.  
  
— Тогда обязательно.

 

***

Едва переступив порог ванной, Тони почувствовал себя уязвимым в безжалостном свете ламп. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Это оправданная предосторожность, ведь он до сих пор ничего не вспомнил, вполне может оказаться, что его травмы серьезнее, чем кажется.  
  
С носками и джинсами Тони справился, а вот футболка отказалась сотрудничать. Так. Дело, конечно, было не в футболке, а в руке. Он смутно помнил, что кто-то что-то делал с его плечом, но, как ни старался, не мог вспомнить, что именно. Очевидно, что-то болезненное, поэтому теперь он не мог нормально раздеться и стоял, как идиот, на коврике возле ванны в одних трусах и футболке с принтом «Black Sabbath». С мрачным видом Тони направился к двери.  
  
— Прежде чем ты заикнешься насчет моей неспособности следовать инструкциям, — Тони на секунду сбился, встретившись с Баки взглядом, — так вышло, что я не смог снять футболку.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Плечо. Левое.  
  
— Давай, я помогу. Или можно срезать, если…  
  
— Нет! — моментально отреагировал Тони, и тут же почувствовал себя глупо — так цепляться за дурацкую тряпку. — Нет, просто… помоги мне ее снять.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Тони не ожидал, что Баки окажется таким осторожным: он медленно потянул вверх нижний край футболки, стягивая ее с правой руки и выворачивая наизнанку, потом освободил голову из горловины. Футболка свободно соскользнула с левого плеча Тони, и он с облегчением вздохнул.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Тони хотел бы чем-то прикрыть шрамы, оставшиеся на груди после удаления реактора, но как выяснилось, не стоило об этом волноваться, потому что все внимание Баки было сосредоточено на его спине. Тони изогнулся, чтобы взглянуть в зеркало позади себя.  
  
_Ох._  
  
— Они меня пороли.  
  
В горле резко пересохло, и Тони облизал губы. Вспоминая жалящие удары ремня на своей коже, он непроизвольно дернулся и посмотрел на Баки. Тот с потемневшим лицом сжимал металлические пальцы. Тони нахмурился.  
  
— Баки, ты что?  
  
— Убил их слишком быстро. Надо было заставить их страдать.  
  
Голос Баки звучал низко, сам он напрягся и на глазах превратился в Зимнего Солдата — холодного, расчетливого и беспощадного, способного с легкостью свернуть человеку шею. Тони никак не ожидал от него такой реакции.  
  
— Почему тебя так волнует, что они со мной сделали? Ну, помимо обычного человеческого сочувствия. Почему это тебя так сильно расстраивает?  
  
Баки сжал челюсти.  
  
— Я не расстроен.  
  
Тони не купился: взгляд у Баки был убийственным. Строго говоря, Баки уже убивал ради его спасения, и Тони имел право узнать причину.  
  
— Эй, — позвал он, взяв Баки за запястье, и только потом осознал, насколько опасно было вот так его хватать. Но продолжил, полный решимости не терять самообладания. — Я вот тебе доверился, делал все, что ты просил. Да, отчасти потому что я с ног валюсь от усталости, но обычно я не подчиняюсь так легко, — Тони чуть ослабил хватку. — Объясни, что во мне такого важного?  
  
Баки уставился в пол.  
  
— Это глупо. Ты не поймешь.  
  
Тони отпустил его руку.  
  
— Вижу, ты не представляешь, насколько я умен, — ответил он, надеясь, что это не прозвучало слишком обиженным тоном. — Испытай меня.  
  
Баки присел на край ванны.  
  
— Это Солдат. Он хочет тебя защищать, не могу его полностью контролировать.  
  
Тони поднял брови.  
  
— Солдат.  
  
Баки кивнул.  
  
— Думаю, что у меня… Как же это?.. Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это? — удивленно спросил Тони.  
  
— Сэм дал мне почитать DSM-5 1, когда другие книги закончились. Нашел у себя парочку нарушений.  
  
— Могу себе представить. — Тони подумал, что и у него в запасе найдется несколько недиагностированных психических расстройств, впрочем, он не собирался лезть в книжки, чтобы в этом убедиться. — Итак… Чего хочет Солдат? Чтобы я был в безопасности?  
  
Баки пожал плечами:  
  
— Ты ему нравишься, а я не в состоянии им командовать.   
  
Тони тяжело вздохнул и прикусил нижнюю губу. Информации было одновременно слишком много и совершенно недостаточно. Баки не мог указывать Солдату, что тому делать, значит, речь идет не просто о маленькой части личности. Черт побери, возможно Солдат имел в голове Баки не меньше прав, чем он сам.  
  
— Это Солдат велел тебе отправиться за мной?  
  
— Да.  
  
Тони быстро прикрыл глаза. Зимний Солдат велел Баки его спасти — кажется, за всю жизнь он не слышал ничего более безумного, и все же отчасти ему это льстило. Озадачивало, слегка пугало, но, несмотря на это, льстило.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул Тони, открывая глаза. — Что дальше?  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Ну, ты ответил на вопрос, думаю, это значит, что я должен тебе пару минут сотрудничества, прежде чем снова стану занозой в заднице.  
  
Улыбка промелькнула на лице Баки так быстро, что, моргни Тони в этот момент, он бы ее не заметил.  
  
— Надо привести тебя в порядок, — сказал Баки, обходя Тони и доставая из шкафа полотенце. — Ванна или душ?  
  
Тони задумался: учитывая, что он уже терял сознание, лучшим вариантом было оставаться на ногах.   
  
— Душ.

 

***

Тони подержал руку под струями, дожидаясь, пока вода согреется, снял белье и осторожно шагнул под душ.  
  
— Ладно, мистер Скромность, можешь заходить обратно.  
  
Баки согласился подождать в ванной, пока Тони моется, чтобы поймать, прежде чем тот разобьет голову о край ванны, если снова потеряет сознание.   
  
Тони устал. Господи, как же он устал. Вода нагрелась до максимума, но его все равно знобило. Тони опустил голову, наблюдая, как потеки крови и грязи смешиваются с чистой водой и убегают в водосток. Крови было больше, чем он ожидал. И, черт, как же все болело. Тони пришлось прислониться к кафельной стене, чтобы устоять на ногах. Из-за занавески раздался голос Баки:  
  
— У тебя все нормально?   
  
Тони кивнул, не сразу сообразив, что Баки его не видит.  
  
— Да. Да… Извини.  
  
— Точно?  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, Тони задержал дыхание и медленно выпустил воздух:  
  
— Болит просто блядски.  
  
— У меня кое-что есть на этот случай, должно помочь.  
  
«Кое-что» оказалось отличным местным обезболивающим, благодаря которому ярко-красные следы на спине Тони и содранные запястья и щиколотки наконец перестали гореть. Он был готов заплакать от облегчения.   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Тони был удивлен тем, как бережно Баки к нему прикасался. Как будто существовало два Баки Барнса: один с легкостью ломал кости, другой обрабатывал его раны — поразительная разница.   
  
Баки вышел, оставив его наедине с удобной старомодной фланелевой пижамой. Великовата на пару размеров, зато теплая и мягкая, и Тони сумел ее надеть, не травмировав еще сильнее больное плечо. Когда он наконец вышел из ванной, кровать была расправлена, а Баки лежал на диване.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.  
  
Вопрос прозвучал искренне, поэтому Тони удержался от сарказма.   
  
— Да. Все хорошо.  
  
Больше Баки ничего не сказал, Тони лег в постель и провалился в сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки. 

 

***

Когда он проснулся, сквозь жалюзи уже пробивался свет. Тони сел на кровати, щурясь от солнца. Черт возьми. Ему было хреново. Может быть не так сильно, как бывало — у него случались травмы и похуже — но достаточно. Тело протестовало, не желая вылезать из постели.   
  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Баки. — Есть кофе, если хочешь.  
  
Баки что, не знал, с кем имеет дело? Конечно Тони хотел кофе.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Еле передвигая ноги, он направился к кофеварке, и удивлся, когда Баки вырос перед ним, протягивая кружку.  
  
— Одежда на столе тоже тебе. Может быть немного велика.  
  
— Не страшно, — Тони потянулся за кружкой, задев пальцами металлическую руку Баки. Точно, о ней тоже нужно было спросить. — Кто тебе новую руку сделал?  
  
— Команда Т’Чаллы, они же работали над его костюмом. Стив их убедил, сказал — стоит рискнуть. Очевидно, я скорее полезный ресурс, чем угроза, пока Стив меня контролирует.  
  
Тони кивнул и, поставив кружку на стол, налил себе кофе, судя по запаху, ужасно крепкого.   
  
— Она тебе нравится?  
  
Баки пожал плечами.  
  
— Лучше, чем старая.  
  
— То есть не нравится, — Тони отпил немного кофе, разглядывая Баки. Хотелось предложить исправить ему руку. Тони мог в мгновение ока превратить просто хорошую технологию в великолепную, но он почему-то молчал, пытаясь поймать взгляд Баки. — Спасибо.  
  
Баки нахмурился.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что вытащил меня, — ответил Тони, сохраняя редкую для себя серьезность. — Никогда не хотел, чтобы кому-то пришлось меня спасать. Но я рад, что ты это сделал.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Тони покачал головой — он до сих пор не до конца понимал, почему Баки решил, что его вообще стоит спасать. «Не Баки, — мысленно напомнил он себе. — Солдат. Это не одно и то же. Так ведь?»  
  
— Итак, какой у нас план? — спросил он вслух.  
  
— Наташа сейчас разбирается с Россом, ей понадобится еще пара дней. Потом нам сообщат, и ты сможешь вернуться домой.  
  
Тони задумался: а принесет ли его возвращение хоть кому-то пользу? После небольшой тренировки Паучок вполне мог держать под контролем всех городских преступников и суперзлодеев. Пеппер, как и всегда, прекрасно управлялась с компанией. Терапия Роуди в буквальном смысле продвигалась вперед семимильными шагами: нужда в экзоскелете отпала, а благодаря модификациям, которые Тони внес в его костюм, Роуди мог по-прежнему соблюдать Соглашения и оставаться Железным Патриотом, защитником справедливости. Тони оставалось только нянчиться с несколькими Мстителями — вот и все его дела в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— А если я не хочу домой? Если хочу уехать куда-нибудь на хрен?  
  
Баки вопросительно взглянул на него, но ответил лишь:  
  
— Как только все утрясется, я отвезу тебя, куда скажешь.  
  
Тони кивнул.  
  
— Ловлю на слове.

  
***  
  
Большую часть дня Тони проспал. Двух чашек кофе было совершенно недостаточно, чтобы оставаться на ногах после выпавших на его долю издевательств. Спасибо Баки, который разбудил его ближе к вечеру и заставил поесть, сам он вряд ли бы проснулся.  
  
Второй день оказался сложнее, его нужно было чем-то заполнить. Тело Тони работало как батарея — заряди ее слишком сильно, и потребуется вечность, чтобы заряд снова опустился до нуля. Весь день он не спал и не мог найти себе места. Жизнь в бегах сводила Тони с ума: без своей техники он чувствовал себя потерянным и бесполезным, а книги и музыка, которые смог предложить ему Баки, оставляли желать лучшего.  
  
Прошло уже больше часа с тех пор, как они погасили свет, но Тони никак не мог уснуть. Лежал, распластавшись на кровати, и пялился в потолок. Судя по дыханию, Баки тоже не спал. Видимо, просидев два дня в комнате как в ловушке, оба не чувствовали особого спокойствия.  
  
— Бессонница, — сказал Тони. Он сел на кровати и уронил голову на руки. — Уверен, об этом расстройстве ты читал, да?  
  
— Да, — спустя несколько секунд откликнулся Баки.  
  
— Это по моей части.  
  
— И по моей тоже.  
  
Что ж, несчастье и правда любит компанию. Тони потер глаз ладонью.   
  
— Можно кое-что спросить?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Ага. Сколько в тебе от Баки, а сколько от Солдата?  
  
— Примерно поровну.  
  
— И кто главный?  
  
— Обычно Баки. Хотя Солдат тот еще советчик.   
  
Тони засмеялся.  
  
—Значит, говоришь, у тебя там тесновато.  
  
— Можно и так сказать.  
  
— Веришь или нет, но могу понять. Слишком много идей, слишком мало места для них.  
  
Тони, может, и не страдал раздвоением личности, но и он не всегда мог контролировать собственный разум, поэтому чувствовал облегчение, зная, что не только ему бывает сложно навести порядок у себя в голове.  
  
«Бесполезно торчать здесь, пытаясь уснуть, лучше найти какое-нибудь занятие», — подумал он. Встав с кровати, Тони подошел к комоду и принялся рыться в одном из ящиков.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Кажется, я видел тут карты… Ага, вот они. — Тони вытащил колоду и вернулся с ней на кровать. — И? Что сидим? Поиграй со мной.  
  
Баки поднял бровь.  
  
— Черт, ну ты и нахал.  
  
— Некоторые находят это очаровательным.  
  
Он закончил тасовать карты и разделил колоду, выжидательно глядя на Баки. Тот посидел еще немного, но потом подошел к кровати и уселся напротив Тони.  
  
— Ладно, Старк. Во что играем?  
  
_***_  
  
На третий день Тони проснулся от собственного крика. Он знал, что все это нереально, просто сон, но не мог остановиться. Жестокая боль не отпускала, накатывала волнами снова и снова. Он был весь в крови и синяках, ему продолжали без конца задавать вопросы, вопросы, на которые он отказывался отвечать. Вопрос. Боль. Вопрос. Боль. Бесконечный цикл, повторявшийся до тех пор, пока он просто не мог больше терпеть. Пожалуйста, хватит.   
Внезапно он очнулся, тяжело дыша и смаргивая слезы.   
  
— Черт.  
  
Тони сел на постели и обхватил себя руками. Твою мать. Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать.   
  
— Эй, — окликнул его Баки, но Тони был настолько не в себе, что не заметил, даже как Баки присел на кровать рядом с ним. — Все хорошо.  
  
Тони потряс головой и зажмурился, пытаясь вдохнуть. Вот черт.  
  
— Ну же, это все не по-настоящему. — Сильные руки крепко обхватили Тони со спины. — Старк. — Баки устроил подбородок на его плече. — Тони. Я с тобой.  
  
Голос Баки, зовущий его по имени, слегка замедлил нарастающую волну паники, и Тони смог перевести дух. Он заморгал, открывая глаза.  
  
— Извини. Я… Прости. У меня не было кошмаров уже черт знает сколько…   
  
Месяцы. Слово, которое искал Тони — «месяцы». Он так давно не видел кошмаров, что почти забыл, как это бывает.  
  
— Не за что извиняться, — сказал Баки, чуть ослабив хватку. — Ты как, нормально?  
  
— Да, — Тони сглотнул, внезапно ощутив, что его прижимает к себе настоящая гора мышц. Это было чересчур, но ему почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Баки его отпускал. — Да, я в порядке.   
  
Баки медленно разомкнул руки, но остался рядом. Тони подавил стон, моментально почувствовав тоску по теплу. Так. Это что-то новенькое. От досады он прикусил язык. Ему нужно было успокоение, а не Баки, так ведь? Но… С ним рядом было не так страшно. Пока Тони не получит назад свою броню, Баки, возможно, самая лучшая замена.  
  
Он обернулся и заглянул Баки в лицо.  
  
— Глупо о таком простить, но… Не возвращайся на диван. Тут полно места для двоих, и я… Думаю, мне будет легче, если ты останешься.  
  
— Тогда я останусь, — без колебаний ответил Баки.  
  
Тони удивленно поднял брови. Серьезно? Вот так просто? Он скользнул обратно под покрывало, почувствовав облегчение, когда Баки последовал за ним, блестя глазами в темноте. Тони повернулся на бок и задержал дыхание, когда сзади его обхватили чужие руки.  
  
— Не слишком? — с опаской спросил Баки.  
  
Тони покачал головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Может быть, проще, правильнее, чем Тони хотел признавать, но точно не слишком.  
  
_***  
_  
Четвертый день обошелся без происшествий. Раны Тони быстро заживали, он нашел старый блокнот и заполнял пустые страницы набросками конструкции будущего робота. Баки, отправился в город за покупками, вернулся с едой на вынос из ближайшего бара, и они поели в молчании, сидя на разных концах стола. Свое соглашение по поводу сна в одной кровати они не обсуждали. Вечером Баки без уговоров забрался в постель, и Тони было неловко от того, насколько ему нравилось лежать в его объятьях.  
  
Пятое по счету утро Тони встретил один. Из ванной доносился приглушенный шум воды, объясняющий отсутствие Баки, в номере пахло кофе.  
  
Протерев глаза, Тони встал и проверил свои ощущения. Запястья и щиколотки все еще его беспокоили, но боль была вполне терпимой. Кожа на спине натянулась и попеременно то болела, то чесалась, добавляя дискомфорта. Похоже, эти раны будут заживать дольше, несмотря на то, что Баки каждый день обрабатывал их мазью.  
  
Тони уже собирался встать за кофе, когда дверь ванной со скрипом открылась. Он обернулся на звук и наткнулся взглядом на Баки, стоящего в дверном проеме в одном полотенце. Застигнутый врасплох, Тони уставился на него, и, не сдержавшись, присвистнул: «Ого». У Баки были невероятно четко прорисованные мышцы. Тони предполагал, что он в отличной форме, но не ожидал, что это зрелище ему так понравится.  
  
— Гм, — сказал Тони, сглотнув, — Если ты закончил, я, наверное, приму душ.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Баки, освобождая ему дорогу.  
  
Поднявшись, Тони, старательно не глядя на Баки, прошел в ванную и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь  
  
_***_  
  
Тони включил воду, пытаясь при этом избавиться от засевшего в голове образа голого Баки Барнса. А ведь он еще не видел его раздетым. Полуголым да, но не совсем без одежды. Впрочем, неважно, Тони с легкостью мог представить себе это зрелище, каждый потрясающий мускулистый дюйм.  
  
Вот черт. Три дня назад у него и в мыслях ничего подобного не было. Тони просто был благодарен ему за спасение. Но теперь… Теперь в голове помимо воли возникали самые разные картинки — Тони не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так сильно на кого-то реагировал.  
  
Он постоял немного с закрытыми глазами, потом разделся и забрался под душ. Должно быть, все дело в вынужденной близости: если постоянно находиться с кем-то вдвоем в четырех стенах, этот человек неизбежно начнет казаться привлекательным, правда? Или… Может, не все так просто. Может, здесь нечто большее. Безумная мысль, да?  
  
«Не такая уж и безумная», — подумал Тони. По крайней мере ему приходилось иметь дело с куда более странными вещами.  
  
_***_  
  
Баки обнаружился сидящим на диване и листающим одну из валяющихся на журнальном столике книг. Тони не стал ходить вокруг да около. Он взъерошил все еще влажные после душа волосы и спросил, тщательно подбирая слова:  
  
— Помнишь, ты говорил, что я нравлюсь Солдату? Что ты имел ввиду? Он просто считает меня хорошим человеком, или я ему нравлюсь в другом смысле?  
  
Довольно долго Баки молчал, разглядывая Тони, потом наконец ответил:  
  
— Какой вариант тебя меньше напугает?  
  
— Просто скажи правду, — сказал Тони, встав напротив Баки. — Обещаю не падать в обморок, у меня довольно высокая устойчивость ко всякой странной херне.  
  
— Второе, — голос Баки прозвучал так, словно он извинялся. — Ты ему нравишься. Очень. И я вроде как его понимаю.  
  
Тони прикусил губу.  
  
— То есть, я вам нравлюсь. Вам обоим.  
  
— Угу, обоим.  
  
Кивнув, Тони молча забрался на диван и оседлал колени Баки, который откинул голову назад и уставился на Тони круглыми глазами.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Просто… Дай мне кое-что попробовать.  
  
Тони глубоко вздохнул, и решительно наклонившись вперед, запечатал ему рот поцелуем. Сперва Баки почти не отвечал, до боли робко прижимаясь к губам Тони, и тот отстранился — совсем немного, лишь чтобы можно было говорить, — и подначил: «Давай же, Барнс. Поцелуй меня».  
  
Тони устроился удобнее, запустил руку ему в волосы и осторожно потянул. Баки разомкнул губы, Тони поцеловал его снова, на этот раз жестче, и наконец получил ответ, которого ждал. С рычанием Баки резко подался вперед, обхватив Тони за пояс, притягивая к себе, провел языком по губам, прежде чем скользнуть им в рот. Тони почувствовал, как в кровь выбрасывается дофамин и, наверное, сотня других веществ, названия которых в этот момент его совершенно не интересовали. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, через тело словно пропустили электрический ток.  
  
Тони понятия не имел, сколько продлился их поцелуй. Часы? Минуты? Когда он в конце концов оторвался от губ Баки, то некоторое время вспоминал, как дышать. Наконец он положил руки Баки на плечи.   
  
— Если это еще не очевидно, — сглотнув, сказал Тони, — ты мне тоже нравишься, Баки. И Солдат. Вы оба.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Обязательно нужна причина? — спросил Тони и потерся носом о его нос.  
  
Баки в ответ прижался ему ко лбу своим.  
  
— Тони, скажи, это ведь не потому, что я тебе помог?  
  
Тони хотел было съязвить в ответ, но передумал, потому что Баки был абсолютно серьезен.  
  
— Нет. Это не благодарность. Я хочу этого.  
  
В качестве доказательства он собрался снова поцеловать Баки, но тот его опередил, придержав подбородок Тони металлическими пальцами. Поцелуй вышел не таким напористым, но ничуть не менее горячим, а от того, с каким спокойствием Баки удерживал его, Тони отчаянно захотел продолжения.  
  
Резкий звонок заставил их в шоке отпрянуть друг от друга. Тони дернулся, случайно прикусив Баки губу.  
  
— Черт. Прости.  
  
— Не страшно, — ответил Баки. Он взял телефон со стола и ввел пароль. — От Стива. — Баки пробежал глазами по экрану и отложил телефон. — Все закончилось.  
  
Закончилось. Тони должен был чувствовать облегчение, но он был слишком занят, чтобы думать еще и об этом.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— Я дал тебе обещание, помнишь? Что отвезу тебя, куда захочешь.  
  
— Да, припоминаю. — Тони обхватил ладонями шею Баки и погладил большими пальцами его челюсть. — К счастью для тебя, я не хочу никуда ехать.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Не-а. — Тони наклонился и прижался к губам Баки долгим поцелуем. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я именно там, где хочу быть.  
  
1\. DSM-5 (англ. Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of mental disorders, fifth edition — Диагностическое и статистическое руководство по психическим расстройствам 5-го издания) — использующаяся в США с 2013 года нозологическая система, «номенклатура» психических расстройств. Разрабатывается и публикуется Американской психиатрической ассоциацией (American Psychiatric Association (APA).


End file.
